undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 50
Peter woke up next morning before dawn had came, he walked over to the campfire and saw a small part of the fire from last night was lit, he then stuck more logs onto it, then realising that they were low on the logs peter got a pencil and wrote on the paper that they had from a storage unit that they had been to over the winter months and wrote logs onto it, he then walked over to his tent and took out his bow and arrow and came back outside, and sat beside the fire, he collected small bits off wood that was to be used for the fire and snapped them in half “morning” said Nathan as he noticed Peter, Peter nodded and waved, he then stood up and walked over to the steps “everything alright?” asked Peter “we had a few noises, but nothing too bad, might get someone to check the holes later on” said Gareth “good idea, we also need some more logs” said Peter “what about Sarah?” asked Nathan “you heard what she said, she’s done fighting and the she doesn’t care about the cancer beating her” replied Peter “and that’s it?” asked Gareth “yeah, that’s it” said Sarah as she came out of her tent “look, I appreciate your concerns guys, but let’s face it I’ve only started to realise the lump seven weeks ago. We didn’t have any medical supplies, nor power to do any surgery for the lump, I’m not going into any hassle for this once, let me do what I want, to spent my last days with you lot, and no walkers” said Sarah “then that’s what you’ll have” replied Peter “come here” said Peter as he held his arms out for Sarah, the pair then hugged, just then Scott and Garry walked out of their tent and came over to the others who where around the bottom of the watchtower, away from the tents so that they wouldn’t waken any of the others. Around seven in the morning Peter took Scott, Andy and Jess out on a run around the perimeter, checking the holes and also going for water down by the river, close to the camp. “Do you think there will be many walkers today?” asked Andy “hopefully not” said Peter, just then they heard a snapping of a branch, he signalled the three to stop, and he crouched forward, only to find a large red squirrel, Peter then took out his bow and set an arrow on it, he pulled it back and released it, and hit the animal on the back leg, peter then stood up and walked over to it and took the arrow out of the tree and put the squirrel into his pouch “clear” said Peter. The four walk further and then get to three of the holes, but find no walkers in them, “let’s get some water and head back just, we’ll go to the others around the other side later today” said Peter, the four then walked down to the river. Back at the camp more people arose from their tents, Judy and John where the only ones asleep. Shannon, only waking up walked out of her tent “where’s the rest?” she asked Michael “away to get water” replied Michael “you should’ve woken me when you got up” said Shannon “I’m not long up. You okay?” asked Michael “yeah, we’re safe now” said Shannon “I’m not talking about that” said Michael “oh, well yeah I’m fine” replied Shannon as she bent down to pick up her rationings of beans, she along with Michael, Garry and Laura began to eat. “Next watch” said Nathan from the watchtower “that’s us” said Falco as he and Henry stood up, they then began to walk towards the watchtower, Gareth then walked down the ladders that they made, Falco climbed up them when he got to the bottom, then Nathan came down and Henry went up. The two were on watch then for an hour and a half. Around eight in the morning Peter, Scott, Jess and Andy returned from the river, carrying six litres of water each in their bag packs, Peter also laid down five squirrel, “that’s lunch sorted” laughed Peter “what’s it like out there?” asked Nathan “didn’t see any walkers, and there weren’t any in the holes, at least not near the river, we didn’t check the ones at the opposite side, a group can go that way later, we got a few bits of wood for the fire, but not much” said Peter “you guys mind if I take a shower” asked Gareth “you need it alright” joked Laura “she ain’t lying” said Peter with a grin on his face” see you in a bit” said Gareth “not too long, we haven’t had rain in a while” said Peter “why don’t we go down to the river?” asked Shannon “that the best idea, I’ll take a group down after breakfast, then Peter can take one and then we’ll all be clean” said Scott “good thinking” said Peter as he patted Shannon on the shoulder, he then went over to his tent and set his gun down on his sleeping bag, then walked back out of it and over to the fire to get warmed up, he looked around the camp, to see Scott and Nathan talking by the tree closest to the fire, Falco and Henry up on watch, looking around intensely, Shannon and the girls all in deep conversation, Jess then noticed him and smiled at him, Peter smiling back. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues